


Early morning watch

by Teddydripps



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short Story, Wilson had nightmares, Wilson isn't a morning person, Woodie is tho, they watch wild life, this story is not modern au pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: Wilson wakes up when Woodie wants to show him something. It's really early and cold though.





	Early morning watch

Wilson opened his eyes, his gold meeting shiny green as Woodie stood at the opening of his tent, holding to flap in his hand. Wilson sat up, already shivering when the beefalo blanket slipped from his shoulders. It was early, too early, still dark out. Why was Woodie getting Wilson up this early?   
The scientist was definitely not a morning person. He always seemed grumpy and pouting when he had to wake up earlier than what he was used to, to which Willow would tease him by saying he was worse than a pouting Webber. But this morning was different, not Wickerbottom calling for him to get up and assist with working. No this was Woodie. The two were not very social to eachother at first, but grew to like each other when they forced to chop and collect lumber. They talked, learned more about each other, all things Wilson didn't expect to want to do with anyone, especially when they were in this hell land.  
He didn't want to get attached, desperately didn't want to make friends with anyone. He was scared that when they escaped, everyone would return to their homes and he would never see them again. He was already hurt when his father left, he didn't want to connect again.  
Yet he seemed to fail at holding his own promise.

So there he stood, Wilson's lumberjack friend with his hand held towards him. The scientist shook his head, wrapping this blanket around him and taking hold of Woodie. With that the two stepped out into the dawning cold morning. Again, Wilson shivered, giving Woodie a tired and annoyed look. He was sleepy, and wanted to be warm in his tent. Woodie only smiled and began leading him, his voice soft.

"There's something I want to show you, and it only happens at this time." Wilson raised a brow, but was silent, too focused on shivering and not tripping as they walked into the forest.

Woodie lead them far into a clearing, the grass tall and flowers sprout here and there. He stopped, letting Wilson bump into him half asleep. The ravenette looked up to start complaining but he was hushed when Woodie placed a finger over his lips. Woodie knelt, and Wilson followed suit. Was it an animal? Monster perhaps? What were they hiding from? He gave a questioned glance to Woodie, who motioned to wait. The sun awoke, beginning to drench the land in a bright gold, the light leaking through the trees and glittering over the dew covered grass. Wilson's eyed in awe. It was indeed beautiful. 

"Listen." Woodie whispered, looking up into the pines, that soft smile never leaving his face. There it was. Soft bird sounds, chirps from night bugs mixed and silenced under the rustling leavings from a cold drift, one that made Wilson quake suddenly. He didn't care however, his ears and eyes taking in the early beauty of the morning. Peaceful, so peaceful. Something that rarely happened upon the group of survivors, as some survivors were more.. rowdy than others. But they were all asleep, only Woodie and Wilson were awake. Only them. He looked to the ginger, who smiled back.

Woodie was up early, woke only Wilson up, and no one else, and brought him here. It was amazing. Something Wilson wouldn't expect after a night full of dream terrors. He felt at peace, inhaling fully, absorbing the crisp air. Wilson smiled, completely forgot about his earlier complaining and exhaustion. He leaned into Woodie, whom allowed him to do so, and the two sat in silence, listening to the many songs of birds and insects. 

"Thank you." Wilson spoke softly.

Woodie smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point  
> I love waking up early everyday (Despite that I never sleep anymore) to take out my dog and just staring up at the woods, the trees.  
> It calms me so much, and I felt it would calm a certain scientist as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaa


End file.
